


Fox Sister

by chelonianmobile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, Kink Meme, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sibling Love, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme requested vore. North is a gumiho, a fox-spirit, and requires a sacrifice. South is willing to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Sister

At the full moon, they meet at the border. Both sides know, and they are not hindered. It's just something they have to do.

Yong-Soo sits beneath a tree, waiting. The forest is dense here, but he can see the moon. He thinks of Heracles' myths; Kiku lent him a book. How a man stole fire from the gods, and his punishment.

A rustling warns of Yin-Soo's approach. He looks up to see her. She looks like him. Younger. Smaller. Thinner. Very tired. His heart aches to see her, but at least he can help a little tonight.

She bows neatly to him, not speaking. He nods, and strips, hanging his hanbok from a nearby tree. She regards him uncaringly. Something shimmers in the air behind her. Her eyes gleam yellow. She doesn't draw it out.

Her nails are razor-sharp, and her movements swift and smooth. It hurts as little as having one's guts torn out reasonably can. He's grateful she doesn't play with him anymore. She used to, but she's tired of that now. She wishes this was over as much as he does.

He falls to the ground, clutching his opened stomach. Already his intestines are rearranging themselves, coiling back into place, peritoneum knitting itself back together. It hurts just as much as the wounding did, a rough burn instead of a tear. He doesn't mind. This is what big brothers do for baby sisters. Make sacrifices.

He looks away as her eyes glisten yellow and her teeth grow. The shimmer behind her is now identifiable as a writhing mass of tails. Her mouth splits from ear to ear and her jaws elongate. He closes his eyes as she takes his liver in her mouth, whole, and swallows.

Like Prometheus, except his sacrifice is to keep the fire away. He doesn't know what happens if a kumiho isn't fed, the myths never mentioned that, but if a nation is harmed, the consequences are dire. And besides, she's his sister, despite everything.

He hears her lick his blood from her fingers, and pretends to have fainted. He will do for real soon; the pain of regenerating a wound this severe is intense, and unconsciousness a blessed relief.

He feels her lips brush his hair, and a drop of hot liquid land on his cheek. It might be a tear, or blood.

His eyes flicker open, briefly, and see a flame-red tail disappearing into the night.


End file.
